Torn
by Lakota2208
Summary: Miranda just moved to London and meets to beautiful boys from One Direction that fall for her what will she do when she finds herself in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the apartment building not knowing what any of the signs around me meant. I had just moved to London from Ohio, when I was little I had always dreamed of moving here and it was coming true! I walked into the building with a tower of boxes in my arms. Then everything was flying in the air I was laying on the ground mumbling to myself "Great way to start my day off, falling on my back." I looked up to see a gorgeous guy standing in front of my franticly putting boxes on top of each other. He had brown hair with blue eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt with black stripes, and red rolled up jeans. He had on a pair of white Toms they were just the cherry on top. I realized I was staring and he was staring back. I quickly looked away blushing a bit.

**Louis Point of View:**

I was running late and had to get back to the room. I ran into the building turning my head making sure no paparazzi were following me. Then I saw boxes flying in the air and saw a small beautiful girl lying on the floor mumbling things to herself as she tried to get on her feet again. She was just staring at me I stared back not knowing if she was a fan. When she realized I was looking she looked down and blushed. She had on blue T-shirt, black sweat pants, and a pair of Uggs. She had blonde hair that was thrown back into a messy bun. When she go up grabbed the boxes and started to walk away I didn't even realize that I was running towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Louis's Point of View:**

I didn't stop myself till I was right behind her. I just blurted out a very loud "Hi my name is Louis Tomlinson!" She turned around and said "Hi my name is Miranda Harper nice to meet you Louis." I took six boxes off of the pile since Miranda was really short. She smiled as we walked over to the front desk she got the key to her room and we walked over the lift. After the door closed she hit a number 14 when it came to a stop she walked out and tried taking the boxes from me but I wouldn't let her. She walked down the hall and turned left and then finally stopped at the end of the hall turned to room 1245. She unlocked the door and walked in I set the boxes down on the table and turned around to see Miranda fast asleep on the couch. I walked over to her and just stared at her she was beautiful. I decided to write a note and put a blanket over her, before I left I read over the note: Hi Miranda I live right across the hall if you need anything. When we got back you passed out on the couch. Sweet dreams – Louis xx. I walked back my apartment with a huge smile on my face; I sat on the couch and started to drift off.

**Miranda's POV:**

I opened my eyes to find that the sun had gone down. I glanced over towards the clock sitting on the counter it only read 9:30pm. I got up walked into the bathroom jumped into the shower I got out pulled out a pair of shorts and a black on shoulder shirt with a blue flower on it. When I was all finished it was only 10:00 so I grabbed my black Toms my keys and walked out the door. I was going to explore London.

**Louis POV:**

I heard a door open so I ran over and glanced threw the peephole to see Miranda locking the door behind her. I was going to open the door and ask her where she was going but that would be weird. So I just decided to follow her out a couple minutes after she got on the lift. After I heard the lift door shut I slipped out of my room ran down the hall hit the lift button to go to the lobby. I stepped off and skipped over to the front door. I ran out of the door as I saw blonde turn a corner. I jogged after it. When I turned the corner Miranda was walking into Nandos. I didn't want her to know I was fallowing her she I walked into Milkshake City.

**Miranda's POV:**

I walked into Nandos I had never been here before since there was not one in Ohio. I walked up to the register told them my order got my food and walked to a booth in the back corner. My mouth was watering as I took the first bite. My eyes widened not because of the food but because someone was sitting across from me watching me eat. I put the mouthwatering food down and said "may I help you?" The boy had brown curly hair. He looked amazing I thought to myself "Why are all these beautiful boys talking to me?" He smiled at me and said "Hi my name is Harry Styles" the way he said it he expected me to start screaming or crying. I replied with a smile and said "Hi my name is Miranda Harper." I got up to walk away and Harry followed behind. I turned saying "What" very loud. He smiled cheekily saying "May I use your phone?" I didn't want to be rude so I handed him my phone and he started typing. When I got my phone back I have one new contact it read Hazza. We said goodbye and I walked out the door.


End file.
